Wendy
by xoxo752
Summary: What if Wendy grew up in her London home? What if she pretends Peter never existed? What is Peter doing? What- or may I say who-is going to cause them to face each other after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

Wendy:

Another Peter Pan adventure

Epilogue

I'm sure you all know the story about Peter Pan, Wendy Darling and her brothers ,

Tinkerbell, The lost boys and Captain Hook. But in my story that didn't happen exactly like

that. You see Wendy and Peter soon grew close to each other and while Peter tried to deny it

they had feelings for each other. Peter knew strong feelings were meant for grownups and he

never wants to grow up. Wendy was hurt that he wouldn't leave Neverland for her, so in the end

they went separate ways. When Wendy went to Neverland she was twelve and was being

pressured about growing up. At her return she realized everyone had to grow up-everyone but

Peter. Her brothers John and Micheal were ten and five when they went and weren't ready to

grow up and often tried talking to her about Neverland. Eventually, they talked to each other

because Wendy claimed it was dream of theirs. Don't get me wrong she remembered, but told

her brothers they were being childish because she was growing up. Peter was all alone because

his Lost Boys went home because Wendy reminded them of their parents. Soon he had new

boys that their nurse had forgotten about for some reason. Peter still thinks about Wendy and

because of his strong feelings he is growing up against his protest. Wendy is now seventeen; a

young lady of a respected family.

Wendy

"Miss Darling." the voice of the headmaster was clear and nonchalant. I rose from my

seat and walked lightly and lady-like to where my former principle of Saint Mary's School for

lady's, stood. "Thank you, Mister Grantley." I graciously said , and picked up my diploma from

his hand. I turned to walk off the stage and descend down the stairs. Picking up my skirt with

my right hand, I held the stair's hand ramp with my left. My father and mother clapped politely

in their best clothes. John now at fifteen, followed their actions in a neatly tailored suit and

shiny shoes. Micheal at ten now left his old teddy bear at home, but his shirt tail was loose and

wrinkly even after mother had the maid iron it five times and told him to tuck it in. His tie was

askew and his shoes had a coat of dirt on it and his hair seemed to have had twenty uncles

ruffling it. I was dressed like a lady, in a white dress with many petticoats and heels five

inches. The neckline was as low as the current fashion demanded which had my father almost

in coma. Mother even had it, so he allowed it. The waist line held my slim figure and the skirt

swept the floor. My head was held high, my posture was perfect and everyone smiled upon me.

As the head girl of my class I was recognized as the most eligible young lady. It meant my

father had a high paying job, I was able to take charge of a household, and knew how to act in

public.

Everyone who knew me when I was twelve thought I was going to be a disgrace. Then I

was childish, dirty and had horrible manners. They were shocked when one week I was a

disgrace ,then a missing child and the next week I was a young lady. I soon had flawless

stitching ability, perfect grades, and a mature behavior. Father was so proud that he could show

me off to his banker friends. At fifteen he started taking me out to parties, his boss was very

impressed and gave him a promotion. Now he is in charge of the entire bank, he often buys me

jewelry and clothes. I have many friends but we know to behave, even with only each other.

Girls, always give us envious looks because of our clothes, looks and so many other ridiculous

reasons. Young gentleman's eyes often wander upon us sometimes and we ignore them.

Peter

Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. Why can't I stop thinking about her? It seems I haven't

seen her in a millennium. How do I know about a millennium? Ever since Wendy, I started to

age. I appear to be be a young man. Well, if a young man wears green leafs and flies with pixie

dust. I yearn to see her and to hear her stories. So I sit up in a low cloud in the sky hoping that

she might come back, with wishful thinking. Tinkerbell warns me that if I go see her, she won't

be the Wendy I left in London years ago. Now she would be almost a grown up. "Peter!" Why

can't I stop hearing her call my name? "Peter!" the voice was louder this time but wasn't

Wendy's. I jumped up, recognizing the voices. Cocking my hip and crossing my arms I yelled

down, "Lost Boys!" I at least had new boys. My old ones went home because Wendy told them

that growing up wouldn't be that bad. They wouldn't have gone if I had told them not to. I let

them go because they really wanted to go home to their parents. They were my companions but

they left just like Wendy did with her brothers. I stepped off my cloud and floated down and

landed in the center of the circle the boys formed. Their smiles were all similar. "Guess what?

We found a lost boy." A small boy was gently nudged forward. I smiled, "Welcome to the Lost

Boys." the kid nodded. Six kids now- six nannies looking for children that they will never find.

"we can show you the mermaids- but careful they might want to lure you to them, so don't get

to close." One plump kid said excitedly. "Or you can visit the Indians,they are nicer than the

mermaids- usually."

"If the pirates are back, you can help us fight them- they haven't come in a while because Peter

scared them away with the other boys." Another boy spoke. He turned to me, "Peter what

happened to the other Lost Boys?" I suddenly felt angry and a twinge of sadness. "They decided to grow up. She had an influence over them- she was like their mother. Wendy made

them drink their medicine every day. They had bed times and called her "mother" and me

"father."" My voice sounded flat and tired. The boys looked amongst themselves. "Wendy?

Isn't that a girl's name?"a boy asked to no one particularity. Their dirty faces were turned up to

me. "She was a story teller. Wendy was exactly what they needed. I gave them live adventures

but she gave them adventures in stories. Wendy." I breathed.

"is that how you grew up?" the new kid asked. "My friend Michael told me stories about

neverland. He has a brother named John and a sister with the name-Wendy." his voice broke on

her name and blushed a bright red. He liked her-she must be beautiful.

"How old is Wendy now?" I demanded.

"Miss Wendy Darling is seventeen. She's suppose to graduate her school year soon."

The child said. Still not married... and without a _husband_ or a _baby._ I smiled.

Wendy

"Congratulations Miss Darling." A voice behind me said. I gasped and turned around. "Did I

frighten you?" asked a truly worried man. "Thank you, Mr. Winford." Charles Winford wooed

all ladies without him knowing. He was twenty, handsome and wealthy. A great combination

with his caring personality. He was the son of the man who owned the bank her dad worked at.

His father had ill health and he was ready to take over at any second. His dark hair was gelled

back and his green eyes twinkled. He was slightly muscular and tall. The suit on him obviously

was worked on with provision of several tailors.

I tried to remember where I was before I was lost in wonder. I was at the dance for my

graduation. All the graduating ladies had a table with their family gathered around for the

dinner and dance. My parent were inconspicuously watching us. Charles seemed to try to

remember why he came here as he was staring at me. Suddenly he remembered. "Miss Darling

may I have this dance?" I looked at my parents and they looked at my aunt. "Wendy, I do

believe this is your song." She said in her tone that I knew meant that it was important for me

to do it. Charles held out his right hand and I held it with a gossamer touch and raised out of

my seat. He led my to the floor where everyone was waiting for the music to cue them. All

heads turned as we walked. People shifted out of the way and gave us a path to the center of the

ballroom. I looked over his shoulder to see Micheal smirking at us with a couple of other

bored-looking kids. Poor child, it must be hard on him because his best friend went missing last

night. His sister was a good friend of mine and she missed graduation. My eyes turned up to

Charles. Even in heels this high, my head barely reached his chin. His emerald like eyes

mesmerized me ,and he seemed to be in a trance as he stared at me.

"Wendy, you look beautiful." his tone was caressing my heart.

"thank you." I muttered as our sights were still locked.

The music finally started and Charles led me as if he was born waltzing. During the

dance we never paid attention to anyone's stares. We were in a bubble. No one dared approach

it. Three songs later, Aunt Marie sent John to us. As he drew near he sighed, "Wendy may I

have this dance?" As Charles let go of me he gave me a smile. He bowed as he held my right

hand and gave it a kiss. Obviously, girls were watching and as his lips touched my skin the air

in their mouths blew out in awe. As he walked out of the ballroom he waved and then was

gone. John escorted me off the floor because he was never talented at dancing. Mother and

Father were ready to go and a handsome man was saying goodbye to Aunt Marie's .

"Have you guys seen Michael?" Mother asked semi-worriedly.

"I saw him with his friends a while a go." John said in his practiced grown-up voice.

"I don't think we need to worry about him. He has a key and knows his way back home. He'll

come back soon." Father said practically.

"if he's with his friends he'll give us a ring." Aunt Marie said with finality.

"Poor boy, he just lost his best mate." I muttered as we were in the carriage.

"he'll get over it." John said as he sat down next to me.

Peter

"Peter!" Wendy was standing in front of me. A pained look flashed on her face. She

thought for a second. She was in a white bed gown with roses embroidered onto it and being

absent minded, she fingered it. . "Michael is gone. If he shows up there, try to convince him to

come home. We miss him so much". Her face was silently pleading with me. She left me years

ago because she had a family and because I wouldn't admit that I had feelings for her. I was

pig-headed. So I lost her. She probably didn't hurt as much as she hurt me.

Her figure was fading and my eyes grew wide because I didn't want her to leave me

even though this was just a dream .

"Wendy. Don't leave me." All my childishness was present at the moment. I dropped to my

knees and grabbed her at the waist. Honestly, I didn't care what I did as long as it kept it kept

her with me. Her hands pulled me up. She looked up into my eyes. Hands soon held my face.

"Peter. You grew up." she smiled faintly. Her face soon was furious. Wendy's voice was now

matching her face"Was it_ that_ bad? The other boys don't think so. John followed my path three

years ago,but Michael clings to Neverland like a leech. Now he's the bad egg in the coop until

he tells everyone that it was just a silly dream." she shook her golden curls roughly like they

were annoying her. Suddenly it was just like when we were twelve. "Peter! Do you know what

I would have given up for you?" She started crying and then she disappeared .

Wendy

I quietly knocked on John's door. "Come in." John said. I had been up for an hour to

be ready for the day. As I entered the room I smiled- John was still in his pajamas and was

sitting on his windowsill.

He turned to me, adjusting his gold framed round glasses. Assessing my expression, he

motioned for me to get closer. In a low voice he asked, "Did you dream about...him...? Were

you ...there? In a dream." He gave me an exasperated sigh, "Wendy, you can pretend it was a

dream in public. With me you can talk. It's real no matter how hard I try to believe it isn't." 

"Yes. He grew up." My voice was shaky and a tear rolled down my cheek. John stood up and

pulled me into his chest. "Wendy, it's okay. I know he hurt you. You loved him, didn't you?"

I pulled back and wiped my tears away with a rose-embroidered handkerchief.

Slowly I said, "John. When I realized that I couldn't have him, I decided the best path for me

was to grow up. I felt love and knew I was growing up. So I didn't hold back growing up once

we arrived home." he nodded to show that he understood.

" Shall we get some tea?" he asked as he held out his arm.

"Why Johnathan that would be just lovely." I replied because I knew he was trying to make me

feel better. Knowing this I couldn't help but let a smile creep out onto my lips. I placed my arm

onto his and his smile could have put an entire city on fire. As we descended the stairs together,

Aunt Marie smiled over her cup of tea and said, "I see your teaching him the proper way to

escort a lady in public, Wendy. You are an excellent teacher." I gave a lady like smile and

replied, "Why thank you Aunt Marie, but to be honest I think your teaching skills are far

superior than mine."

Peter

I am very pathetic. All I do is mope around. The Lost Boys don't seem to notice

and are always away doing some sort of adventure. Tinkerbell thinks I should do something but

I have not will to stop thinking about Wendy in my dream last night. She was beautiful. I made

her cry and every tear that fell down her cheek made me want to stab myself. If I try to fly

down from this cloud I will surely break my neck. "Peter!" A voice cried out loud in delight. It

had the same English accent as Wendy but had a different tone to it. Her's was light and breezy

but this one was like a kid playing a fantastic game and they had just won. I tried to see who

was calling me. Tinkerbell was sitting in the house that the Lost Boys had built for Wendy. She

looked up in interest at the kid yelling my name. Her wings flitted over to the child and

sprinkled dust on their head. The kid flew up to my cloud and his smile was as bright as the

sun. "Peter!"his grin took the brightness up a notch. "Golly, you seem to have gotten older. Oh

well, as long as you are the same old Peter Pan." He looked at me as if I was suppose to

remember who he was. His eyes were soon grave. "You don't remember who I am do you?

Peter, I'm Michael Darling. I guess you might recognize me if I had my teddy bear." He gave a

fake smile.

"Michael, we need to talk."

Wendy

"**Wendy. John. We need to talk." father said. We were seated at the dining room **

**table. Aunt Marie was sitting across from us with Mother at her side. Father held a **

**tobacco pipe in his right hand and was seated at the head of the table. **

**Mother talked next, "Children, your father and I need to go to on a business trip." **

"**For how long?" I inquired, not sure what was going to happen next. **

"**A month. Though unfortunately I am needed at an old friend of mine. Her husband just **

**died and needs some help." Aunt Marie said. **

"**We need to know if Wendy can manage the house for a bit. It's up to her." father looked **

**at me. **

"**If it is upon my ability to run a household then I believe you have some packing to do." I **

**answered with my mature manner. **

"**then it is decided. Wendy, we knew we could count on you so we're going in half an hour. **

**Also if you could be a dear, tell the detective all he needs to know to find your brother."**

"**Detective?" I asked.**

"**Yes. We hired Detective Wilson to investigate the disappearance of Michael." Mother **

**said with a twinge of sadness. "If they find him please mail us the news. But if he comes **

**home after this on his own and he did this intentionally please ground him."**

**they all got out of their chairs and were gone in a matter of seconds. **

"**Well, in my opinion that was really uncalled for." John spoke from next to me.**

"**utterly." my voice was breathless and shocked. It must be a very important business **

**meeting. **

**A pasty thin maid who I always hear gossiping, ran up to me with her dark curls **

**flying. "Miss, mister Winford is in the drawing room." **

"**thank you Eliza. I'll be right there." As she retreated, I sighed and got up. John smiled **

**mischievously, "A problem, sister?" **

"**Just that, Eliza will probably tell her friends that I'm pregnant with Charles's baby , or **

**some other wild gossip. **

"**No one with half a brain would believe a word Eliza says." He reassured me. **

"**Thank you, but honestly it irks me that father hired her." **

"**Wendy. How else are we suppose to get are daily hog-wash news, without her? She's like **

**a gossip machine." John joked with a smile on the corner of his mouth.**

"**Johnathan. You amuse me." I grinned and strode out of the room to meet with my **

**visitor. There standing with his back facing me was an enchanting Charles. **

"**Lovely morning isn't it, Charles?" I asked in a tone that was cool and pleasant. Every day I sound even more like Aunt Marie, lets just hope I don't die alone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter**

"**Michael I don't know how to tell you this-" I blew a chunk of my brown hair out of my eyes before I chickend out. "-but I think we should get off this cloud." **

**The young boy gave me a smile that practically broke my heart. It was so bright and happy-how could I tell him that Wendy was suffering back in London? How do I tell a young boy that he should leave because I thought I saw his sister? Michael wouldn't believe me-would he? This was neverland and even though here you can fly and see mermaids. Even fight the moody pirates who haven't been around in five years. But talk to a person who is not physically in this world? Even I think I'm crazy! **

**I called out for Tink to give us some pixie dust so that we could rejoin the group of Lost Boys. When both our feet were touching the sand on the beach Michael was talking non-stop about how much he missed this place. Oh how he couldn't wait to see his friend jacob- who he was positive was here. All of his enthusiasm slowly began to convince me that maybe that I was just being the silly leader of the lost boys. Michael Darling being here next to me gave me something that I haven't had in almost six years- happiness. I have to admit the dosage was small, but I have a feeling that I was going to get more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! It's me xoxo752 and I would like to thank anyone who has read 'Wendy'. However, I am making a quick ending that ties up all the loose ends. I don't have enough time to finish it off properly, so I believe that this is for the best. Thanks._**

**_-yours truly_**

**_xoxo752_**

Five years later...

I stared out the window where rain was trickling down. It's been five years and Michael is still missing. How I've been losing my family members has been such a tragedy... Mother and Father in the

automobile accident about four years ago. A tear fell down my cheek as I thought about that night. How the weather seemed to be the twin of this very night. Lightning flashing brightly against the

damp, unforgiving night. At least I would be able to take my pain in dosages. The day after my parents died the sky was a bright blue with the sun shining proudly. As I'm sure it will be in the morning

when I wake up. That happy day was as horrible as death. My brother John became cold and calculating. He never opens his heart anymore; instead he lets an internal ice freeze over him. All his

happiness, emotions, and dreams are captured and suppressed to make him the miserable young man that he is today. The family distance eventually got to my Aunt who is now being taken care at a

mental ward in Switzerland. However the fact I don't see her anymore wasn't what almost killed me. It was a few months ago when I found her lying on the floor with a glimmering knife in hand ready

to plunge into her heart.

Out of my family I am the closest one to still being the same. Older, more mature, and definitely hurt. However, none of the less, the same. It was a blessing that I married Charles. The man, who

perhaps I don't love with passion, yet he is good and faithful to me. He understands my pain and lets me rest on his shoulder. What a wonderful husband, companion, friend, and father. Our daughters

Michelle and Catherine are now three and one. Our lives aren't perfect, but are as close to it as we could ever be under the circumstances. So every time that a stormy night comes I hold my precious

daughters as we watch the fire flames flicker in the fireplace. My husband then rests his hand on my shoulder and I look in to his emerald eyes and I know one thing. The only thing I will ever need to

know. He will be there for me. With that small strength I always put aside my dark past and take a step into my future.


End file.
